


【McLennon】被海浪淹没的夜晚丨Night Under The Waves

by CloseToScript



Series: Short PWP [3]
Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Paul McCartney, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hamburg, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top John
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: 在汉堡乌青的天空下，又一次争吵，趁着醉意滂沱，John和Paul埋住一个秘密。
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Stuart Sutcliffe, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【McLennon】被海浪淹没的夜晚丨Night Under The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work! I'm sorry that I can't translate it so fast.  
> Nothing is real. I don't own the Beatles.  
> Story set in Hamburg.John and Paul tried to work things out but failed. (maybe)  
> Really happy If you enjoy my work. ❤

现在是1961年，Paul加入John的乐队后的第四个年头，时间过得真他妈的快。这里也不是利物浦了，是该死的德国。要是四年前，Paul完全不会认为自己会来到汉堡，抛弃他父亲所期望的学业。但是，但是带他来到这里的其实是John。John不一样，John是他所认定的同伴，他明白他们俩可以站到世界的顶端。

可是，与其说这是顶端，不如说是一个深海的中心。如今睡在阴冷的地下室里，带着差劲的贝斯手，怠惰的鼓手，一天工作十小时，这些完全不是Paul想象的样子。特别是Stuart，那个年长的贝斯手，他完全不会弹贝斯。Paul恨不得一拳打在他脸上，好叫他永远都不要回来了，去和他的小女朋友待在一块。每次他和John提出这个问题，一转头，Stuart和John仍然兴高采烈地讲着那些私密的话题。甚至他还被瞪着警告不要再说出这种话了。什么用都没有，窒息感折磨着可怜的McCartney。

又是一晚演唱结束，Pete一头扎进了女人堆里，Stuart决定去他的小女朋友家，George低垂着眼不说话，摆弄他的吉他，John早就不见了踪影。Paul叹了一口气，往酒吧走去。药物，酒精，这只是他们在汉堡无数夜晚中的一夜。

夜晚好像一团黑水，把Paul淹没在莫名的情绪里。

不知道自己到底喝了多少杯，总之已经到了想要再要一杯，店员只会皱着眉摆摆手的地步了。Paul从口袋里扯出一把湿漉漉的纸钱，把它往桌上用力拍下，不满地啧了一声，摇晃着站起来，走了出去。本来是打算去下一家酒吧的，这座不眠的城市尚还精神。好巧不巧，一踏进另一家店的门，就看见John在离门口不远处，和一个金发的姑娘开着什么下流的玩笑。他笑得很热烈，让人心里簇起一团火。

Paul忽然觉得喘不过气来，好像他在下沉，海浪于头顶上轰鸣着，平平凹凹、高高低低的人群变成了涌动的色块。他皱皱鼻子，胃里泛起一片恶心。

毫不犹豫地，Paul摇晃着向John走去。用力地挥出一拳的时候，他心里咒骂着，去他妈的乐队。眼前的光影急速褪去，他回想起今夜，John搭着Stuart的肩膀，他们吐出的气息飘到对方的脸上，鼻尖近得就快碰到一起。到底打中了没有无所谓，反正Paul的眼睛已经闭上了，整个世界都晕晕乎乎地绕着转，流动得太快了。直到他感觉自己被扯住领子，狠狠地摔到地上。这种冰凉湿冷的感觉应该是在大街上，地砖的感觉。

“Paul Fucking McCartney，你是聋了吗？”John的声音像用砂纸磨过了一样，不过也不能怪他，毕竟他唱了一晚上的歌，“你发什么神经！？”睁开眼睛，就看到John挂彩的脸，乱糟糟的头发看起来很狼狈。被店家赶出来似乎让他更加恼火。汉堡夜晚的天空，像焰火中轰然而起的青烟，在彻夜通明的城市上空，空气千丝万缕都成了雾霭，混乱成一团。脸火辣辣地疼，Paul张张嘴，呼出一口气，摸着滑溜溜的地砖，艰难地站起来。他踉跄着向前走，头也不回。寒意顺着被汗浸湿的头发泼洒下来，他打了个寒颤。耳边嗡嗡地响着，后领子忽然被一把扯住，Paul连退几步，根本没有力气挣脱开。就这样顺着John的意思，退到了一处近处的小巷。

“你他妈是不是听不懂我讲什么？你到底有什么毛病，McCartney。”John把Paul一把推到墙边，灰黄色的灯光映不清他的表情，只能刻下一圈冰冷的轮廓。Paul偏了偏头，舔舔干涩的嘴唇，有点血腥味。

“为什么Stuart还在乐队里？”答非所问，Paul不适地咳了几声，胃又翻涌起来。这也许惊醒了睡梦中的寒鸦，传出几声怪鸣，但周围何处有水滴落的声音也一清二楚。静默着，突然John轻笑出声来，声音薄薄脆脆的，“这他妈关你什么事，这是我的乐队。”Paul听见这些字一个一个地钉在他的心里，打出了几条裂缝。他知道，他知道，但这不是他满足的地方，John知道他想要去往哪里的。一些话梗在了喉咙里，他低下头，水声滴滴答答又响了。

“Paul，听好，要么好好呆着，要么滚出我的乐队。”

“操你的。”

Paul的声音哑了，眼里似乎也泛了雾。他妈的，他也不想，该死。“我们本来可以更好的。”眼前的光点跳动着，醉意侵蚀了仅存的理智。就这样结束了吗？

沉默。

光线朦胧，John的表情似乎变了变。他叹了口气，紧绷的身体有些松懈下来。Paul刚来汉堡的时候才十八岁，他带一个前途光明的男孩陪他到了汉堡，没有给他所许诺的顶峰，看不到未来。就连John自己的自信都燃烧几乎殆尽，Paul仍然如此相信他们能够到达顶点。

“Macca，你是我的朋友，Stuart也是我的朋友。”John轻拍对面男孩的肩膀。Paul飞速窜高，却没有增重许多，看起来有些瘦弱。

又是沉默。

“可是我 ~~好喜欢你啊。~~ ”Paul轻轻地叹气，话被阻断。

没意料到面前人的动作，John闪避不及。黑发青年的嘴唇莽撞地贴了上来，毫无章法地开始亲吻。这是一个啤酒气息的吻，连着星点的血腥味。Paul的嘴唇，有着一个完美的形状，丰满又柔嫩。他们的鼻尖蹭到一起，又继续加深了这个吻。这已经不是第一次了，之前在利物浦睡在同一张床上，喝醉的夜晚，酒精驱使着唇齿纠缠，甚至互相打个手枪都不过分。事后他们会避而不谈，又不可避免地陷入下一次。

气喘吁吁地分开的时侯，他们俩的脸都泛了一丝红，像霓虹灯映照的粉云，迷幻轻佻。急匆匆地擦擦嘴唇，John勉强打破这个黏糊的吻。虽然不是第一次，但是似乎哪里不太对劲。

“我是谁？嘿，看清楚！”John尝试把一切摆回正轨。

可醉醺醺的McCartney却傻气地笑起来，双手环住他的脖子，贴到了他的身上。呼出几口酒味的吐息，磨磨蹭蹭地将他们俩的下身靠在一起。操，Paul似乎有了反应，他全身都发热了。这个不讲道理的醉鬼，完全不知道自己在做什么，无意识地隔着布料顶弄着。John有些尴尬地支撑着他，告诉自己他只是醉了，不要乱想。

“我需要你……快碰我……”Paul扯出一个傻子一样的笑容，把头靠在John的肩膀上，手顺着后颈滑下脊背，在John的耳边吹气，“既然要赶我走……”John真他妈想把他丢在地上走了算了，这个长着漂亮脸蛋的傻子，他还以为，他还以为这是什么倾诉真情的感动场面，现在全毁了。这个傻逼，操，扔下来算了。事实上John没有，他甚至小心翼翼地把手搭上了对方的腰，那被汗湿透布料包裹的细腰。他们即将要越界了，跨过水岸交界处。

“你确定？”

轻轻的吐气声弹跳在耳边。

“…… **操我** 。”

John听到微弱的抵抗在心里碎裂的声音，他也开始觉得热了。这张该死的漂亮脸蛋。

随后发生的事情要被啤酒淹没，斑驳得像碎块一样。剩下的钱全都花在找到一个便宜的旅馆，两个人跌跌撞撞地上了楼，像连体婴一样。满世界都是蒸汽，把可视的景物都扭曲了。十九岁的男孩喘息，趴在床上扭动着臀部，世界上好像只有他低低呻吟的声音了。凭借着哪个妓女呢喃出来而得到的技巧，John手指发着颤打开润滑剂。Paul应该是化成一摊水了，软绵绵地平瘫在床上，他的身上一件衣物都不剩。

一声像是满足的叹息，Paul的甬道又热又紧。想要进去。不可思议，这么紧的地方很快就包容了John的三根手指。水声，海浪，一波一波地把他们冲在一起。这他妈可是第一次，John想要慢下来，慢下来。眼前模模糊糊，只看到Paul摇晃的性器，拱起的腰，圆润的屁股，单薄的皮肤全部染成了透亮的粉红。慢不下来。一股脑抽插着，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里回荡。该死，他们好像生来就该连在一块，他们生来就是 **一体** 的。Paul压抑住的尖叫，粗重的喘息，紧紧抓住的床单。算了，一起被淹没算了，John自暴自弃地想。只记得精液粗暴地淋在这个好伙伴的深处，两个人都失了力气，湿润的躯体紧紧贴在一起，陷入梦乡。昏睡中偶尔醒来，Paul软掉的老二还握在手里，黏糊的精液干在手上，两个人真的连在一起了。

不管怎么样，彻底醒来的时候，就要急匆匆跑往哪里。沉默着穿好衣服，一前一后回到俱乐部。又是新的一轮夜晚。两个被酒精惯坏的脑袋什么都没有弄明白，厮混着过去了，假装只是酒后乱性，假装什么都没有发生。该正视的东西被深深埋藏。这段记忆不会消失，只是深深地埋在海浪里。

 **以后** 我们会明白的。

至少那时候，他们是这么想的。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💕💕


End file.
